


burning desire.

by smokeynights



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Group texts, M/M, i love band text fics, michael and luke are horny little shits, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeynights/pseuds/smokeynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael: not my fault i'm excellent at sex</p><p>calum: either that or luke is pitying you</p><p>luke: nope mikey's just really amazing at sex</p><p>ashton: ew</p>
            </blockquote>





	burning desire.

**Author's Note:**

> i was fangirling over 5sos band text fics and this is what happened.

 

 **calum** : mikey

 **calum** : mikey

 **calum** : mICHAEL

 **michael** : what cal im busy rn

 **ashton** : we know

 **ashton** : we can hear you

 **calum** : it's 7am jack off some other time

 **michael** : sorry

 **ashton** : wait

 **ashton** : where's luke

 **michael** : sleeping??

 **calum** : dID I JUST HEAR HIM MOAN

 **calum** : ARE YOU GUYS FUCKING

 **michael** : no

 **calum** : YES YOU ARE DONT LIE

 **michael** : FINE WE ARE NOW SHUT UP

 **ashton** : god dammit stop banging the headboard against the wall!!

 **ashton** : we're gonna get kicked out!!

 **calum** : I'M LEAVING

 **calum** : ASH COME ON TIME FOR BREAKFAST

 **ashton** : it's 7am

 **ashton** : holy fuck luke shut up

 **luke** : leave us alone we're done

 **calum** : YEAH WE KNOW WE HEARD

 **calum** : I'M PRETTY SURE THE WHOLE HOTEL HEARD

 **michael** : not my fault i'm excellent at sex

 **calum** : either that or luke is pitying you

 **luke** : nope mikey's just really amazing at sex

 **ashton** : ew

 **michael** : don't be jealous ash

 **michael** : i can't help being more than enough for little lukey

 **ashton** : I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THIS

 **luke** : shut up these texts are seriously ruining round 2

 **calum** : oh my god

 **calum** : i hate this band

 **michael** : it's kinda difficult to blow someone when your band wONT SHUT UP

 **ashton** : that is more than we needed to know

 **calum** : LUKE STOP GRUNTING

 **calum** : THIS IS NOT PORN

 **luke** : with how hot this looks rn i'd say it could be

 **ashton** : DID YOU JUST CALL MIKEY A PORN STAR

 **luke** : yes bc that's how good he is

 **ashton** : i'm leaving forever

 **ashton** : i can't deal with this

 **calum** : wAIT FOR ME

 **calum** : can we get breakfast i'm starving

 **ashton** : yes

 **ashton** : luke and mikey you better join us later

 **luke** : i don't think michael's hungry he just had a big breakfast

 **calum** : OH MY GOD EW

 **michael** : ;))))))))

 **calum:** WE'RE LEAVING BYE

**Author's Note:**

> i love this sorry not sorry.


End file.
